Te revoir une fois
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Petite fanfic très romancée sur l'épisode 04x19 the kindred II, slash McBeck bien sur. C'est une fanfic classé T mais j'ai préféré la classer en M par prudence.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Te revoir une fois

**Fanfic** : Stargate Atlantis

**shash** : McBeck

**Déclaration** : la série ne m'appartient pas hélas, tout est à la MGM, à sci fi et à dieu le père.

**Résumé** : histoire romancée à ma façon de l'épisode Kindred 04x19 (ne tient pas compte de l'épisode, hum.. pas tout à fait)

**Chapitre 1 **

Quand rodney avait ouvert cette porte il avait été à mille lieux de savoir qu'il allait recevoir le choc de sa vie.

Devant lui se tenait Carson Beckett, l'homme qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, l'homme dont il avait fait son deuil, a qui il avait dit adieu il y avait longtemps. L'homme qui avait partagé son lit, ces pensées, et avait rendu ces premières années sur Atlantis supportables.

début du flashback

_Teyla avait fait un rêve, elle avait eu une prémonition, elle croyait savoir ou se trouvait Kanaan le père de son enfant, elle avait convaincue une Sam perplexe d'aller enquêter. Avec l'équipe du major Lorne elle avait enquêtait, et ils avaient eu une piste, mais voilà Michael était là dans l'ombre, il guettait le moment propice et au moment opportun il avait enlevé Teyla enceinte, causant un choc parmi ses amis et coéquipiers qui s'étaient jurés de la retrouver elle et son bébé._

_L'équipe première d' Atlantis avec Sheppard, Rodney McKay et le sadetan Ronon avaient enfin une piste à exploiter, ils avaient pénétrés dans un bâtiment bien défendu et après un échange de coup de feu ils s'étaient retrouvés devant cette porte. _

_Et ils l'avaient ouverte, restant paralysés sous le choc. Oh non, ce n'était surement pas Teyla qui se trouvait mais lui, celui qui avait disparu, mort dans cette effroyable explosion._

fin du flashback

- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt.Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tout ce temps ? Dit un Carson apparemment en bonne santé, debout devant les 3 hommes tétanisés.

Et ils étaient rentrés sur Atlantis, tout le monde était stupéfié, Carson ou du moins celui qui semblait être Carson avait subi des analyses qui montrait que c'était lui, le vrai.

Rodney hésitait en bonheur et horreur, tout génie qu'il était il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, pas moyen de faire la part des choses, dans son cerveau tout se bousculait.

Il avait envie de rentrer dans cette pièce ou son ami était en observation, il voulait le prendre dans les bras, sentir son odeur comme autrefois, malgré les gardes, les caméras de surveillance, mais McKay n'était pas impulsif et il écoutait la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de se méfier, d'attendre.

Quand il s'était avéré qu'il ne représentait aucune menace, Rodney l'avait fait transférer dans une salle sans caméra, ils avaient parlé, de sa supposé disparition sur M8G-352 quand Michaël l'avait enlevé, Carson expliqua qu'il s'était réveillé sur une autre planète, que Michaël l'avait gardé en vie pour qu'il l'aide à combiner l' ADN wraith et humain, Carson expliqua à rodney comment il avait d'abord refusé mais que Michaël avait mit un autre prisonnier dans sa cellule, une jeune fille d' à peine 20 ans, que Michaël l'avait tué devant lui, lui disant qu'il tuerait une personne par jour jusqu'à ce que Carson accepte.

Que le fait de rentrer sur Atlantis un jour lui avait permit de tenir le coup, qu'il était persuadé que son équipe viendrait le chercher.

Rodney lui avoua la vérité, qu'ils ne le cherchaient pas, qu'ils était rentrés de M8G-352 avec un Carson bien en vie, le médecin ne savait plus que penser, il dit qu'il y avait deux lui.

Rodney lui expliqua pour l'explosion qui avait couté la vie à l'autre lui, il parla des funérailles et craqua. Lentement les larmes lui coulaient des yeux, Carson s'approcha du scientifique et lui essuya la joue dans un geste naturel, rodney enfoui sa tête dans son épaule un moment puis avec un immense effort se redressa, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, assombris par un désir soudain et primaire, Rodney oublia sa prudence et embrassa son ancien amour qui lui rendait ses baisers, d'abord timidement puis avec fougue, les mains palpant, s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent épuisés, dans un gémissement sourd de frustration. Rodney savait qu'il avait encore des choses à dire, des questions à poser, même s'il mourrait d'envie de basculer son amant sur ce sofa et de lui faire l'amour comme la première fois.

Carson répondit à ces questions avec énervement, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Rodney doutait encore de lui après ce long baiser. Il demanda à voir Elisabeth, et vit son amour pâlir.

- Je ne peux pas dit Rodney dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi pas.

- elle est morte Carson, tuée par les réplicateurs, elle s'est sacrifiée pour tous nous sauver.

Carson entendant cette terrible nouvelle, recula et s'écroula contre un mur, genoux entre les bras, pleurant doucement. Rodney savait pertinemment que Lizzie était la meilleure amie de Carson et que la nouvelle devait être horrible pour lui, surtout après toutes ces nouvelles déclarations.

Il s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant délicatement, l'écossais se calma un peu et leva la tête vers son amour retrouvé.

- Embrasses moi

Et Rodney l'embrassa avec toute sa fougue et son amour, ils se retrouvèrent par terre, l'un contre l'autre, se caressant et s'embrassant encore.

Les yeux pleins de fièvre et d'envie, ils savaient que cela ne règlerait rien, qu'après tout serait exactement au même point mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient envie que d'une chose, faire l'amour intensément, passionnément.

Rodney verrouilla la porte, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce et firent l'amour, de façon intense et rapide, sans précaution, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, ils fouillaient sous les vêtements, relevaient les T-shirts, embrassant, mordillant.

Quand le désir se fit plus fort, Rodney retourna son compagnon qui prit appui sur l'espèce de sofa, il lui baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, il le prépara quelques secondes puis le pénétra doucement.

Une main sur une hanche, un main attrapant le sexe de l'écossais, il caressait et bougeait en même temps, ils gémissaient tous les deux, et enfin ils jouirent ensemble collés, en sueur et empêtrés dans leurs vêtements.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Rodney réalisa qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir fait un marathon. Rodney recoiffa amoureusement son amant.

Il déverrouilla la porte et se trouva nez à nez devant un militaire qui le regarda d'un drôle d'air, le militaire pensait innocemment que les deux hommes s'étaient peut être battus.

- Il y a un problème Docteur McKay.

- Aucun, n'ayez crainte.

Sans savoir qu'ailleurs dans la cité le docteur Keller apportait une mauvaise nouvelle à Sam Carter, les examens finals étaient arrivés et ils avaient détectés une chose, les telomères de Carson beckett étaient 30 plus court qu'ils n'auraient du l'être pour un homme de son age et cela n'avait qu'une explication, c'était un clone.

L' homme lové amoureusement contre Rodney, celui qui l'embrassait n'était pas celui qu'il croyait, ce n'était qu'une copie de son amour perdu.

Le plus dur était à venir pour les deux hommes et ceux ci ne le savaient pas, savourant les caresses d'un amour qu'ils croyaient retrouvés.

_A suivre... review SVP _


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews si gentille.**

_Suite et fin très personnelle de l'épisode même si les dialogues sont presque respectés à la ligne pret._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ils durent se rendre à l 'évidence, ce Carson là n'était pas le leur, il avait la voix, le physique, ses souvenirs et les sentiments mais ce n'était pas lui.

Le clone lui même était découragé mais Rodney n' était pas du genre à se rendre sans se battre, il provoqua Carson dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Carson avait baissé les bras quand Rodney lui avait dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Ça t'es facile de dire ça, c'est pas toi qui apprends que tu es né dans une éprouvette.

- Pour ma part, un de mes meilleurs amis vient de ressusciter je ne vais pas ergoter pour quelques télomères dit McKay ne pouvant en dire plus devant le garde et Jennifer.

- Merci mais ça ne change pas le fait que je ne suis pas le vrai Carson Beckett.

Rodney était désespéré et avait poussé Carson dans ces derniers retranchements le provocant pour le faire réagir

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, parce que le vrai Carson Beckett ne serait pas là à se lamenter. Il chercherait à nous aider.

- Je suis prêt à faire mon possible, mais je ne suis pas sur que l'on désire mon aide.

Pourquoi pas avait répondu naïvement Rodney et Carson d'un mouvement de tête avait désigné le garde armé qui le surveillait.

L'esprit de Rodney était au sans dessus dessous mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, il devrait être fort pour deux. Il devait réagir et alla s'adresser aux deux personnes qui l'écouteraient.

John et Sam étaient dans l'expectative, Rodney avec toute la fougue et la passion qui le caractérise quand il veut ardemment quelque chose argumenta devant eux, essayant de les faire fléchir et accepter Carson, il expliqua que Carson connaissait des planques de Michael pour y avoir été trimballé pendant qu'il était prisonnier.

Les leaders d'Atlantis acceptèrent et ils partirent enfin en mission, Rodney oscillait entre joie et peine, tout le monde s'était fait à ce Carson, à part Ronon qui en avait gros sur le cœur depuis l'affaire d'Élisabeth c'était trop pour l'ex runner qui resta sur la défensive au départ.

John sentait confusément qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux docteurs, il avait intercepté des regards qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des regards d'amis, et avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable aida un peu Carson, ce qui mit du baume au cœur de Rodney, déchiré de devoir choisir entre son amant et son meilleur ami.

A la première sorti ils tombèrent dans un piège, on les attendait et ils essuyèrent des coups de feu. Il firent prisonnier le tireur, c'était une vieille connaissance de Jennifer et Teyla, il avait essayé de les tuer sur la nouvelle athos, Jennifer choquée de voir cet homme hésita et Carson prit ou reprit ces automatismes et commença à soigner le blessé mais voilà, il perdit connaissance pendant l'intervention, le pire était hélas à venir.

Pendant ce temps un débriefing eut lieu dans le bureau de Sam, elle mit en doute la loyauté de Carson, Rodney devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était logique.

Mais John et Ronon firent front, Rodney fut fier de ses amis, très fier.

Hélas Jennifer les appela de l'infirmerie, Carson était malade, ses organes vitaux lâchaient les uns après les autres, Rodney avait envie de hurler mais il résista à l'appel du désespoir et souleva une question essentielle, pourquoi Carson tombait malade seulement maintenant; ils s'aperçurent que le soit disant sédatif que Michael injectait à Carson était en fait une drogue destiné à empêcher aux cellules du clone de se détériorer.

Heureusement Carson avait été scanné intégralement à son arrivée et lui et Jennifer espéraient trouver la trace de la drogue, Rodney avait toujours été là, à côté de Carson, faisant bonne figure.

Carson ressentit ces ondes positives qui émanait de son amant et voulu se lever pour commencer à travailler avec Jennifer, celle ci refusa d'abord :

- Ou croyez vous aller dit elle à Carson qui voulait se lever

- Nous avons du travail répliqua t'il à la jeune femme soutenant son regard, avec détermination.

- Non j'ai du travail, vous devez rester couché, moins vous vous dépensez, mieux c'est.

Mais Carson ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

- Vous ne croyez pas que je vais rester ici, inutile, lorsque ma propre vie est en jeu.

Jennifer regarda Carson puis regarda Rodney, espérant de l'aide de celui ci, attendant son avis pour se prononcer.

Rodney acquiesça le regard plein de tristesse, ces sentiments étaient mêlés, il était fier que son ami se batte mais effrayé de le perdre prématurément. Comme il aurait voulu être seul, ne serait ce qu'un moment, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils avaient entamés une course contre la montre qui laisserait des traces, Rodney en était persuadé, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Carson et Jennifer travaillèrent sans relâche pour trouver le remède qui guérirait Carson, Rodney ne pouvait rien faire sinon patienter. Ils identifièrent l'enzyme wraith, elle était d'une extraordinaire complexité, elle serait extrêmement dure à dupliquer.

Mais Carson se remit au travail, acharné qu'il était à recouvrer la santé. Mais ils durent se résoudre à l'évidence, cela serait une tache longue et ardue. De plus son état se dégradait de plus en plus, Jennifer et Rodney étaient plongés dans la plus terrible des inquiétude mais Carson luttait contre son propre corps.

Jennifer proposa de mettre Carson en stase pour bloquer le processus le temps de trouver un remède, Carson d'abord refuse obstinément.

Le prisonnier reprit connaissance et John, Ronon et Rodney se rendirent à son chevet pour l'interroger, John fut très clair, il était en vie car ils avaient besoin de renseignements. Il avait peur de Michael et les atlantes lui proposèrent un marché qu'il ne put refuser.

L'équipe se réunit, il avait une adresse et Carson participa à la réunion, décrivant les lieux. Rodney avait le cœur serré d'être si près et si loin de l'être aimé, mains enfoncés dans les poches il faisait tout pour rester professionnel. L'enjeu était trop important pour Teyla, Carson et les millions d'humains qui habitaient cette galaxie.

Carson même malade et épuisé voulu être de la mission, dix fois Rodney voulut crier non, John, Ronon et Sam avaient acceptés, ils savaient qu'il pourrait être utile mais Rodney fou d'angoisse ne peut se résoudre à se taire.

- Attendez un peu dit il, ca peut le tuer de venir en mission. On ne peut pas lui demander ça.

- On ne l'a pas fait, il est volontaire dit Sam.

- Ben voyons. Rodney commençait à s'énerver.

- Du calme, Rodney dit John d'une voix basse comme pour le rassurer, il sentait la panique envahir le scientifique.

- Désolé, je m'inquiète juste qu'on dispose ainsi de sa vie, car on le considère comme une copie bon marché.

La voix de Rodney montait graduellement et John qui le connaissait par cœur répliqua :

- il fait ça pour Teyla, ne reste pas là à feindre que tu ferais autrement à sa place.

Rodney maudit John intérieurement mais du se rendre à l'évidence, c'était vrai, il aurait fait la même chose que son amant.

La santé de Carson déclinait de plus en plus vite, Rodney essaya en vain de le dissuader mais l'écossais était têtu, autant qu'aurait pu être l'original.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même que le vrai Carson ne resterait pas à s'apitoyer quand il pourrait aider.

- Le vrai Carson ne m'écoutait jamais, écoutes, tu n'as rien à prouver, surtout à moi.

Rodney n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas, le garde veillait comme une ombre et dans le couloir les gens se focalisaient sur eux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Allons y.

Rodney sut qu'il avait perdu la partie, ils partirent en mission mais cela ne marcha pas comme prévu, il y eu de la résistance de la part de Michael et de ses soldats, Rodney était tellement préoccupé et n'arrêtait pas de regarder Carson, mais dans un moment d'inattention du scientifique qui répliquait avec son arme Carson disparu.

Ils réussirent à libérer les athosiens mais Teyla non, ils retrouvèrent Carson émergeant de l'inconscience, probablement paralysé par une arme wraith, ils retournèrent sur Atlantis sans Teyla mais ils firent des prisonniers et ne perdirent pas espoir de la retrouver un jour prochain.

Mais pour Carson s'était presque trop tard, il s'éteignait petit à petit, la mort dans l'âme ils décidèrent de le mettre en stase, Zelenka prépara le module de stase.

Carson s'en voulait car il avait eu Michael en joue et avait eu la possibilité de sauver Teyla, Rodney le rassura lui disant d'une voix ferme que ce n'était pas sa faute. Carson se pensait perdu et le dit à sa façon à Rodney qui ne voulait rien entendre, il l'avait déjà perdu une fois, une fois de trop.

- Rodney, je suis un docteur, je peux faire mon propre diagnostic, il y a de fortes chances que je ne sorte pas de stase.

Rodney aurait voulu le serrer dans ces bras pour l'apaiser, il demanda à passer quelques minutes seul avec lui, ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un long baiser fiévreux sachant que cela pourrait être le dernier, c'était un vrai baiser chaud et romantique, il n'y avait rien de sexuel, c'était de l'amour brut et inconditionnel, Rodney ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer et c'est Carson qui le rassura, essuyant ces larmes avec douceur.

L'histoire se répétait, ils allaient être séparés, même si cette fois Rodney se ramènerait pas un cercueil sur terre. Ils se rendirent en chambre de stase et Carson fit ces adieux, ce fut Rodney qui régla les derniers détails.

Jennifer amena Carson tout de blanc vêtu sur une chaise roulante, Rodney ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il voyait un ange, la chambre de stase était bleu et les lumières aussi, jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau et aussi désirable.

Jennifer l'aida à se relever et l'étreint, elle dit :

- Écoutez, on continuera de travailler jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un remède. J'ai toute une équipe dessus, les meilleurs qu'on ait.

Carson la remercia puis se fut au tour de John de parler :

- De toute façon, on aura le remède, dès que l'on capturera Michael.

John avait une infini tristesse dans le regard.

Carson s'adressa à Samantha et lui dit qu'il y avait une lettre pour sa mère dans ces quartiers, qu'elle ne contenait rien qui ne puisse être divulgué. Sam promit de remettre la lettre,. Il fit promettre à John de ramener Teyla. Celui ci promit. Carson dit au revoir à Ronon, qui l'étreignit.

Ce fut au tour de Rodney de faire ces adieux, le scientifique décrivit la procédure et échangea quelques mots, essayant de se rassurer l'un l'autre, de toute façon tout avait été dit, Carson fut plongé en stase.

Rodney passa plus d'une heure devant le caisson de stase, malheureux, John vint le cherche et avec tendresse lui remonta le moral. Des heures après, quand Atlantis fut plonger dans le noir un homme pleurait doucement sur son amour perdu, se raccrochant à la promesse faite par John, il trouverait Michael pour son ami, pour ses amis, Rodney se raccrocha à ça pour faire cesser ces sanglots et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette intréprétation, Merci d'avance pour les reviews.


End file.
